Hobo Heart
Hobo Heart is a creepypasta character that appears in the stories "Hobo Heart" and "Hobo Heart: Stitches". History Hobo Heart is a mythical being know as a Gemberling. Gemberlings are figures created to make a service for their creator. Hobo was created to harvest human hearts filled with sadness and sadness. Once the heart has been removed, Hobo will take it to the selil przon tree. He will then "feed" the heart to the tree by placing it near the roots and allowing the tree to consume the sad heart. The tree acts as a prison containing 6 evil spirits. If Hobo fails, his purpose will be released from the tree. Hobo has been doing its job for over 100 years. One day while stalking a victim he encountered a girl named C.C. Hobo's aura didn't affect C.C in the way it affected others. This brought Hobo happiness, something he had never felt before. He quickly became enamored with her. The two fell in love will each other and spent many hours together. C.C. gave Hobo a valentine that said "If you value your heart you'll give it to me". Although Hobo's aura didn't affect her in the way of sadness it still had disorienting effects on her. When she wasn't with Hobo she would become ill and her mood would differ greatly. While following the advice of a friend C.C. pushed Hobo Heart away and one day accidentally put herself in a dangerous situation. Hobo rushed to her aid and killed her assailant and then to show his love and loyalty to her, took her valentine literal by removing his heart and giving it to her. He then hunted down and killed C.C.'s remaining friends that he saw as a threat to her. He then returned to the tree of selil prizon to accept his chosen fate and perished. Upon awakening the next morning safe and sound at home and fully healed from her injuries (as a result of possessing Hobo's heart) she collected her wits and went to find her friends and Hobo. She went to the tree and saw Hobo Heart dying while her friends were being devoured by the tree. She denounced and cursed Hobo before he explained that he failed his purpose by only delivering 5 hearts to the tree. C.C. then presented his heart and told him to offer up his own. Hobo Heart, not understanding human reasoning, became enraged that after committing the ultimate sacrifice to her she would just cast his heart away. He killed her and took her heart in order to feed the tree. By doing this he gained free thought and the spell that created him was broken. Making the conscious act to place C.C.'s heart in his own chest (sewing up the wound with her hair) he chose to live. But because C.C.'s heart was human it would eventually fail and have to be replaced. Being able to sense the tainted unfaithful hearts of others (due to having C.C.'s heart become a part of him) he will seek out unfaithful people and take out their hearts to replace his failing one but not before asking them the rhetorical question "Do you value your heart?" Personality traits Loyal, melancholic, attentive, orderly, patient. Powers and abilities -He has exceptional strength and is very durable. His main killing method is ripping out his victims' hearts with his bare hands. -Hobo Heart has the ability to repair himself. If he loses a limb he could regenerate it by re-attaching it and holding it in place for a lengthy period of time. -He emits an aura that causes grief and sadness. Anyone caught in the aura becomes depressed and disoriented, thus making it easier for him to kill. -Due to a crow's feather accidentally falling into the components used to create him, Hobo can summon black wings from his back whenever he wants and use them to fly. Miscellaneous Information *He must replace his heart every 30 days. *He feels nothing emotionally after a kill. *The name "Hobo Heart" was given to him by C.C. *He was created by voodoo magic *Hobo Heart is followed everywhere he goes by a dog. This dog isn't really a dog but a familiar. Its name is unknown *All gemberlings were originally human before being transformed into gemberlings. Hobo Heart doesn't know or remember that he was once human. Gemberlings are actually a form of undead. Who created them? ChrisOzFulton References *https://chrisozfulton.deviantart.com/art/Hobo-Heart-Creepypasta-Character-Sheet-563452729 *https://chrisozfulton.deviantart.com/art/Hobo-Heart-Creepypasta-Ask-Me-514418218 *https://chrisozfulton.deviantart.com/art/Hobo-Heart-Creepypasta-570790941 *https://chrisozfulton.deviantart.com/art/Hobo-Heart-Stitches-Creepypasta-513899548 Category:Characters